The present invention generally relates to ammunition for muzzle-loader firearms, and more particularly to propellant charges having a consumable cartridge case. Some embodiments are directed to the manufacture and methods of use of such devices.
In muzzle-loader firearms, multiple ammunition components are loaded from the open end of the barrel. These multiple components include at least a propellant charge and projectile. The propellant charges comprise an amount of black powder, black powder substitutes, and smokeless gunpowder. The projectile typically comprises a bullet and a sabot. In some instances, the projectile and the propellant charge are inserted into the barrel as a unitary structure. Alternatively, the propellant charge is loaded separately from the projectile. In such instances, the propellant charge is loaded first into the barrel, followed by the sabot and the bullet.
The propellant charges are loaded into the barrel either in a granular form or in a compacted or consolidated pellet. The pellet allows for a simple, accurate and precise measurement of the propellant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,726,378 and 6,688,232, incorporated by reference in their entireties herein, describe exemplary pellets. In either the granular form or the pellet, the propellant is susceptible to moisture absorption and other environmental effects that can result in undesirable ballistic variation and corrosion of the firearm barrel and chamber.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists. All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.